A form of web site implementation occurs, for example, when a web application retrieves, creates, modifies, or otherwise provides web pages during execution. Web applications are sometimes created using a web application framework. Such frameworks may facilitate web application development by providing libraries for database access, providing templates, managing sessions, and promoting code reuse, for example. Web application frameworks may help programmers build dynamic web sites, web applications, and web services. Web sites can also be implemented using web-scripting tools. Scripts embedded into HTML source can be interpreted by a web server to generate a web page.